Reiji's great adventure
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: one day while relaxing on the beach, Reiji and friends were attacked by an evil dragon. how this battle ends:READ THE STORY!
1. part one

I'm fairly new to the dragon drive manga series

**I'm fairly new to the dragon drive manga series. I would just like to say that I would appreciate the reader to give me a good review and to show what needs to be edited in this story. –Newbie202 (author and editor).**

One day in Rikyu, Reiji Ozora and his friends Maiko Yukino,

Daisuke Hagiwara, Rokkaku, and their dragons Chibi (A.K.A the Senkoukura.), Gorao, Kanpa, and Thunderbolt were enjoying the mid day sun at the beach. Reiji and Chibi were swimming together in the ocean, while Daisuke, Kanpa, Rokkaku, and Thunderbolt were having a mock fight against each other. Maiko and Gorao rested in the shade of some palm trees.

"Hey Chibi Your going to drown if you swim like that." Reiji said to his dragon who apparently was having a very hard time swimming. The little white dragon made some distressed noises as he splashed and struggled to stay afloat. Reiji started to look concerned for his little companion.

"Umm… Maybe we should move inland a little more?" Reiji said as he grabbed Chibi and moved to the shallower part of the ocean.

Maiko watched as her childhood friend Reiji struggled to teach Chibi how to swim, and giggled silently to herself as Chibi accidentally knocked Reiji over.

Chibi jumped onto Reiji and started to lick him when Reiji fell into the water, much to the complaints of his companion.

"Hey…Chibi…Cut that …Out…Please!" Reiji complained as his dragon partner continued to lick him.

A draconic snore emerged from Gorao's muzzle, slightly startling Maiko. The protector dragon opened one eye and looked at his female human companion with concern.

"Don't worry Gorao. There is absolutely nothing here that can harm me." Maiko told her now relaxed companion.

Reiji and Chibi were now soaked with salt water and shivering. They both lay down in the warm sun. Reiji looked up towards the clear blue sky. The wind was slowly picking up, and storm clouds started to form in the sky. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and struck the area was Maiko and Gorao were.

"Roar, Gorao!" Maiko ordered her dragon. Gorao let out a mighty roar, and a shield of energy formed around the pair protecting them from the lightning bolt.

A dark ominous voice came from the clouds and said.

_We can't be having that shall we!_

"Huh? Who said that?" Daisuke asked. His battle between Rokkaku was rudely interrupted when a bolt of lightning crashed right in between their battle field.

"Whatever said that can't be good!" Rokkaku answered back, his dragon Thunderbolt was growling at the clouds.

Suddenly a huge ball of dark energy came flying at them out of nowhere.

"ROAR, GORAO!" Maiko screamed. Her dragon Gorao let out an even mightier roar then before, and a huge shield of energy formed and surrounded everyone. The ball of dark energy hit the shield, energy crackled as the shield repelled the attack. The ball of dark energy exploded and sent everyone flying. Luckily they didn't go far.

"Chibi, TRANSFORM!" Reiji ordered his dragon. The skin around Chibi's forehead began to move apart, (like an eye lid opening) to reveal a jewel in the middle of the tiny dragons forehead. Chibi was surrounded by a heavenly glow, and he began to transform. When the light cleared Chibi was in his attack form. Reiji was in his usual spot, on the dragons head.

An evil laugh came from the clouds and a black dragon slowly faded into view. The black dragon slowly opened his jaws and a ball of dark energy formed. The dark energy ball was shot towards Chibi.

"Chibi, Catch it!" Reiji ordered. His dragon companion reached out with both arms and caught the energy ball, and Chibi hurled it at the black dragon. The evil dragon shot another energy ball from his mouth and it hit the oncoming attack. Then with amazing speed the black dragon flew behind Chibi and Reiji and with a swift movement from his tail, wrapped it around Chibi's body. The black dragon then grabbed Chibi with all four of its limbs and started to fly upwards, carrying Chibi and Reiji with him.

"Hey…Huh…What the hell is gong on?" Reiji panicked as they continued to fly further and further upwards. Then they were flipped upside down, and with specific movements of his body the black dragon started to hurtle down towards the ground carrying Reiji and Chibi with him. Reiji fell off of Chibi's head and started to float away. He would have been as good as dead if his partner Chibi hadn't grabbed him with one of his hind legs. The black dragon slammed Chibi's head onto the ground hard. The Senkoukura changed back to his small white dragon form, He was slumped down unconscious.

The black dragon then flew upwards. He hovered over Reiji and his friends for a bit, and then the dark ominous voice was heard in the wind again.

_Hmmm… you seem stranger then I thought…_

"Hey… there is that voice again!" Reiji said to his friends.

"So I wasn't the only one who heard it!" Daisuke replied.

"So where is it coming from?" Maiko asked.

"Yeah, that is strange, and I have seen and heard stranger." Rokkaku said.

_Look above your pathetic human heads!_

"HUH?" they all replied as they looked up in the sky.

"Telepathy?" Rokkaku said.

"Weird!" Reiji said.

_Yes! I am telepathic human._ The black dragon replied.

"Why are you attacking us?" Maiko asked the black dragon.

_Practice!_ The black dragon answered.

"Practice for what?"

_World conquest!_

"What!" they all replied, surprised at what he said.

_Yes! But when I rule this pathetic world I will need a queen!_

And with that being said the black dragon flew at Maiko and grabbed her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down?" Maiko panicked as the black dragon flew off with her.

"Hey! You heard her! Put Miss Maiko Yukino down!" Daisuke called out to the black dragon. "You ready Kanpa?" He said to his dragon. Kanpa used his Ka-Ze-Sho-Kan (Wind summon) attack against the black dragon.

_You think that will work against me!_ The black dragon said.

Then a black hole appeared and sucked up the attack. Then the black dragon sent the Ka-Ze-Sho-Kan Back at them, with twice as much power.

The attack hit them with so much force that every one was knocked off of there feet.

Maiko watched with horror as the Ka-Ze-Sho-Kan hit her friends. When the dust had settled she saw to her dismay that her friends were frozen in blocks of ice, looks of terror stuck on their faces for all eternity.

"Reiji…Chibi…! Daisuke… Kanpa…! Rokkaku… Thunderbolt…! Gorao…!" Maiko called out, Tears welling up in her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out as she was carried off into the distance.

A few day's after the incident with the black dragon, the world was taken over by the evil dragon, now the world was a place of darkness. The frozen bodies of Reiji and friends still stood. Suddenly a bright light came from were Chibi's forehead was, and the ice began to crack. A few minutes after the ice had cracked, it shattered with an audible tinkling sound.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as he was freed from his prison.

"Ummmm… I think we were frozen?" Reiji replied. "But now that we are thawed we should try to rescue Maiko." He continued.

"I agree with you there Reiji." Daisuke responded.

"Hey! If no has noticed but when she was taken we were frozen so how are we going to find her if we don't know were she was taken to." Rokkaku said.

"I dunno?" Reiji said. "We could… maybe ask if anyone knows were she is?" He continued.

"What the hell Reiji! You mean to say that you don't have freakin clue as to how we are going to save Miss Maiko!" Daisuke fumed at Reiji.

"Yeah… I kinda have to agree with Daisuke. As far as pathetic goes, that is pretty pathetic." Rokkaku told Reiji.

"Hey! I was just…" Reiji was interrupted when Gorao gave a howl of despair over his kidnapped companion.

"Don't worry Gorao, we will find Maiko. Hopefully." Reiji comforted the grieving dragon. Gorao looked at Reiji with sadness in his eyes.

"We just have to find out were she is." He continued.

He looked out into the distant storm clouds and said.

"Rokkaku, Daisuke, looks like this may be our biggest adventure yet."

"Yeah! Don't worry Maiko your beloved Hagiwara is coming to rescue you." Daisuke said.

Rokkaku and Reiji sat onto Thunderbolt, Daisuke got onto Kanpa, and Gorao went into the nearest cave and waited for Maiko's saviors to come back with his master.

"Don't attract too much attention to yourself Gorao. We will come back with Maiko soon, I promise." Reiji called back to him as he and his friends flew towards the setting sun.

**To be continued in chapter 2.**


	2. part two

"Hey Reiji, do you have any idea where we are?" Rokkaku asked Reiji.

"Uh……………No!" Reiji answered.

"What the hell, Reiji! Can't you even focus your damn mind for once, Miss Maiko is kidnapped, and Rikyu is now a dark and dangerous place, and you can't even remember were we are!" Daisuke fumed at him.

"You're just yelling at me because you just miss Maiko!" Reiji fumed back.

"Oh! I miss Maiko and that is the reason why I'm yelling at you? Well you're wrong, I'm yelling at you because you're a…"

"Will you two shut your pie holes for one second!" Rokkaku said to the two bickering friends. Reiji and Daisuke stopped arguing, but they still looked at each other with contempt.

"Now Reiji," Rokkaku continued. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm just confused; I really don't know were Maiko was taken to."

"Why don't you ask for directions then, numb nuts?" Daisuke asked Reiji.

"Yeah maybe you should ask, Reiji we have been flying for weeks and thunderbolt looks like he needs some rest." Rokkaku now clamed down told Reiji.

"Ok then. Next town we see, we will rest at." Reiji announced to his companions.

They stopped at a small town in the middle of nowhere. They looked at the ruined buildings and at the people begging in the streets. Everyone, except for one adult, looked to be around eight and fourteen, they all hid with their dragon companions, all except a few. Reiji looked at the few brave children who haven't fled like the others. They looked like they haven't eaten well in months. The sound of crying could be heard around the entire village. Reiji walked up to the nearest child. It was a girl around the age of eleven, her dragon companion then growled out of concern for its life partner. Reiji then asked,

"Do you know were we can find an inn around here?"

The little girl then pointed to a fairly large building, the windows of the inn were boarded up and the door was hanging off of a single hinge. The girl then ran and hid behind the only adult. He was a man looked to be in his mid twenties, and unlike everyone in the gloomy village he didn't have a dragon.

"You can stay as long as you won't harm any of the children." He said. Then the man turned and walked towards one of the buildings, the little followed closely behind. A teenage boy walked up to Reiji and said,

"Don't mind him, he's been like that ever since everyone's parents and his dragon turned to stone. By the way my name is Dennis." Dennis told him.

"Why did everyone except for the children and that man turn to stone?" Reiji asked.

"A few days ago a black dragon flew over our village, he was carrying a girl in his claws, anyway when he landed in the forest a castle grew from the ground and after that a scary voice said that every adult will have their life force taken from them, and then these little balls of light flew toward the castle. When we checked on our parents they were turned to stone. Now when a person in this village hits adulthood a ball of light flies towards the castle and the person is now nothing but stone." Dennis answered.

As soon as the teenage boy finished this story, a cry rang out from the very house the man and the little girl lived. Reiji, and his Friends ran inside the house. They found the little girl crying beside the man, who was no turned to stone. A little ball of light left the man and flew towards a large castle. With tears in his eyes Reiji ran out of the house.

"YOU BASTERED! YOU DAMN BASTERED, FIRST YOU ATTACK ME AND KIDNAP MY BEST FRIEND DESTROY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD, AND NOW YOU STEAL PEOPLES LIVES AND CAUSE GREIF AND MISERY FOR EVERY DAMN PERSON IN RIKYU. YOU WILL PAY YOU HEAR ME, PAY!" Reiji yelled.

"Uh…. Reiji you're starting to freak me out a bit." Daisuke said to Reiji.

Chibi then turned into his attack form. Reiji took his place on his dragons head. He held on while Chibi rushed towards the castle.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Daisuke asked Rokkaku.

"No! Something tells me that Reiji and Chibi should fight this battle alone." Rokkaku answered Daisuke.

"Let's just pray that he will win." Rokkaku finished.

They watched their friend fly off to the castle, and then they walked into the inn and slept.

**To be continued in Chapter three.**


	3. part three

Reiji and Chibi raced towards the black dragon's castle

Reiji and Chibi raced towards the black dragon's castle. Reiji's Adrenaline was racing through his veins, and he could feel Chibi's muscles tense in anticipation for fighting the enemy that kidnapped his companion's friend and made life a living hell for the people of Rikyu. The castle was edging ever closer as Chibi flew at top speed towards it, suddenly a Beam of dark energy shot towards them. It hit Chibi, and then the dragon started to transform into his smaller form.

"No, this can't be happening." Reiji panicked as they started to fall, Chibi grabbed Reiji and flared his wings, and they started to float safely to the ground.

In the castle the black dragon was laughing at the defeat of Reiji and Chibi.

_Those two idiots think that they can defeat me._

He laughed some more. And took a look in a huge ball of crystallized dark energy, in that ball was the body of Maiko. The teenage girl was crying at the fact that she was imprisoned.

"You will never win you bastard!" She said to the black dragon.

_Silence you whore!_

The black dragon raised a paw and touched the dark energy ball and shot some of his dark magic at Maiko, She screamed as she was hit with the blast, and fell down. Her last thoughts before she was unconscious were

"Oh Reiji…Help me!"

"Hey…Chibi Stop that!" Reiji said as Chibi licked him. The dragon was concerned that his companion was harmed when they were hit with the blast of dark energy, but Chibi still ignored his friend's pleas as he continued to comfort him in his own draconic way. After a few minutes of enduring comfort from his companion for several minutes, he got up and started walking towards the castle.

He and Chibi walked up towards the drawbridge, and entered the castle, But little did he know was that, the black dragon had eyes everywhere around his castle. A shadow like creature was spying on them, and as it saw them enter the castle it oozed in its own shadow like way towards the top of the castle.

_What! You said that the weakling of a human has entered my castle!_

The shadow creature told its master what had just happened, it was cowering in front of its master. The dragon lifted a black crystal and the creature disappeared into its home.

_Hmmm! I underestimated that puny human. Well we will see what happens next when he makes it up here!_

Reiji climbed his way up towards the top of the castle. He was getting tired of these stairs. Suddenly he stopped, out of breath and giving up hope.

"Dear lord! These stairs…These…God damn stairs… they are so freakin' endless!"

Chibi looked at Reiji with a look that could break any one's heart; the dragon was hoping that Reiji wouldn't give up. He made a high pitched whine, which showed that the dragon was getting depressed. He nudged Reiji, encouraging his human partner, and friend to continue on forward, so Chibi did something desperate.

The dragon gathered his strength, and…ran forward, knocked Reiji over and grabbed his back collar of his shirt in his mouth, and dragged Reiji up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him (**Which was pretty fast**).

Reiji was screaming, half out of surprise, and half out of confusion as to why Chibi was dragging him at mock speed up the stairs.

The dragon stopped at the top in front of these huge metal doors. Reiji, who was stunned after that very, **very** desperate attempt to help him, got up and…

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE? WHAT DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO GIVE UP?" Reiji screamed at his partner (**Hey you would scream at him to if you were dragged at mock speeds up several flights of stairs**). He then got a dirty look from Chibi, which seemed to say 'you're welcome'. This made Reiji feel very bad.

"Sorry bout' that. I was just surprised that's all." He apologized to Chibi. The dragon then did something very draconic in Reiji's eyes…He knocked him over and started to lick him. After that show of affection, the two companions pushed on the metal door; it opened slowly with a loud grating sound. They entered the lair of the black dragon.

They saw the dragon waiting for them, and they also saw the unconscious form of Maiko, which was trapped inside a crystal.

_I hoped you have enjoyed your tour of my humble abode, cause' now you will not live to see another day!_

Then the black dragon opened his mouth and energy blasted fourth towards Reiji and Chibi. They rolled away from the attack, and Chibi transformed into his attack mode.

"Let's get him Chibi!" Reiji said from his usual spot on his dragon's back. Chibi responded by shooting fourth his own energy blast at the black dragon. It hit him.

_You call that power…I will show you true power! __RAGING SHADOWS!_

The black dragon opened his mouth, and a very powerful and deadly form of energy was crackling and forming.

"Two can play at that game you bastard!" Reiji said to the black dragon.

"Ready Chibi?"

Chibi then opened his jaws, and started building up holy light for the Zekujin-Ko.

_Now die!!_

The black dragon released his Raging Shadows attack on the two partners, at the exact moment Chibi released his Zekujin-Ko as well.

The two energy blasts collided, what will win, unholy shadows or holy light. The black dragons attack started to slowly consume the Zekujin-Ko.

"Give it all you've got Chibi!" Reiji encouraged the battling dragon.

_You will never win, you and this entire world will be consumed by shadow, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!!_

"SHUT UP!!" Reiji yelled. He and his dragon Chibi were starting to glow with a bright golden light. This light then was sucked up into Chibi's attack, and thus increased the power of it. The Zekujin-Ko then started to slowly consume the Raging Shadows attack. The black dragon eyes went wide as it quickened its pace and started to come at him fast. The holy light hit him, and the result was an earth shattering explosion, that sent bit's of the evil creature flying everywhere. One of the sharper and harder bits's hit the crystal prison that Maiko was trapped in.

The crystal shattered and Maiko was free. Reiji got down off of Chibi and ran to catch her falling body, but Chibi caught her instead. One of the black dragon's talons impaled Reiji on one of his legs, and he screamed with pain. Blood oozed out of the wound.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, the castle was falling apart. Chibi ripped the talon out from Reiji's leg, picked him up and flew out of the castle.

A day after the defeat of the evil black dragon, everyone was celebrating. Maiko was reunited with Gorao. The protector dragon was so overjoyed that he started to cry hot draconic tears. Reiji walked with a limp in his now bandaged leg for at least a month, Daisuke never even let him hear the end of it. As for Rokkaku, well he got drunk, **again**, and he did his normal drunk routine of picking bar fights with anyone, **again**!

After the celebrations the four friends took a vacation, at a beach, where they played in the sand, and weren't forced on another adventure…till later that is!!

**The end**

**Sorry if the bad guy's name sounded racist. Didn't mean any harm I just couldn't think up a good name for him yet. Hope you enjoyed this three part story cause' I may be writing another Dragon Drive story. (I just need some ideas k ********)**


End file.
